


Another Great Idea

by Malcontent_Ash



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malcontent_Ash/pseuds/Malcontent_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal introduces Aya to the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Great Idea

      “Hey Hal, have you seen Aya?” Kilowog’s voice boomed over the gentle hum of technology surrounding the cockpit of the Interceptor. Hal blinked, letting the bright lights fill his eyes as he turned blurrily to face the large Volovaxian.

  
      “Yeah, she’s in her room playing around on the internet.” Hal smirked slightly as Kilowog paused waiting for the ring to translate the meaning of the word, a difficult task considering the lack of words in his culture to explain something so distinctly human. As the ring explained, the pink giant settled into the control seat beside Hal.

  
      “You hooked her into your planet’s information system? Isn’t that dangerous?” The giant studied him with large red eyes as Hal settled back into his chair with his feet on the dashboard, ready to resume his nap.

  
      “Nah,” he gestured with the flap of a hand. “Most people use it to look up cat videos and stuff.” He paused for a moment, seemingly finished before suddenly opening his eyes. “Y’know, I barely even explained the basics to her and she set me up with an intergalactic receiver? She lets me email Carol from time to time, and she has something to do besides pester Razer.”

  
      “He did seem less pouty this morning…” Hal raised his hands and clasped them behind his head with a satisfied smirk.

     “What did I tell you? Everybody wins!”

 

* * *

 

     The following morning, all of the sleeping members of the Interceptor are awakened at 4 A.M. by loud noises coming from Aya’s room. Hal and Kilowog stood outside her door and peered in curiously as a tired Razor skulked close behind them.

     “ _Mmm_ , yeah!” A voice calls from the sound system and Hal’s ears color slightly.

     “Are we still winning, Hal?” Kilowog stared menacingly down at him, using all of his 7’8” and 720 pounds to make Hal feel very small and silly. The interchange caught Razor’s attention and he approached curiously.

     A massive hand on his back pushed Hal into the room with Aya.

     “Uhh, Aya…” Glowing green eyes turned to meet him, eerily unfazed as Razer peeked around Kilowog in the doorway curiously. Everyone was silent as he studied the screen for a moment before excusing himself with a slightly haunted look.

     “You did not tell me of your people’s very many forms of intercourse. I have many questions to ask you.” By the time Hal had whipped his head around to where Kilowog had been standing for some support on the matter, Kilowog was already gone.


End file.
